The Next Gen of Hunters
by Stinger2468
Summary: This is just a varient of RWBY, nothing more to say except I dont own RWBY and never will
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first is my first work of writing that im semi comfterbal sharing with ohers, so go easy on me, this** is** technecally my therapudic writing for when I feel like it.**

**To cleirfy I do ****NOT**** own RWBY nor ever claim to be a part of the making of it. The main characters of the story will be all OCs except for all the teachers of the old Vale Hunter Academy such as Dr Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch ect...**

**The way I will be telling the Fanfic (which I may add some lemon if you ask for lemons of the characters I put together) is by havign the two main characters Gear Najha, and Ray Arc swap between their sides of the story, so first it would be Gears perspective then Rays and it will go back and forth, hopefully ypu guys will enjoy reading it as I did writing it, although im not the best at creating romances so any help their would be appreciated.**

**Gear: Welcome to Beacon.**

_Chapter 1_

Gear finally found himself on the transportation bus to the newly built Beacon Academy, after 18 years of learning, training and fighting he finally was accepted to the huntsman Academy he always dreamed of. His best friend Gabriel, a alligator faunus that he met after the accident that made him lose a his right arm and left leg, thanks to a beowulf Grimm that attracted him. After that his family which were rich weapon smiths built him a new arm which utilizes the power of Dust, an alchemical dust which has elemental properties against the dreaded Grimm and any enemies to what was left of the world. Gabriel knew that people hated him for being a faunus because of what the White Fang did in the past. But Gear knew that behind his razor teeth and scaled tail was person of good will and strong heart and took being feared and hated with stride and just laughed along with the haters. Gabriel's sister on the other hand was shy and always tried to keep the fact that she was a faunus a secret however she could, hiding her tail in her pants, wearing a dark green scarf to cover the lower half of her face so her teeth don't show, and when in combat a mask to hide her face as she tore apart anything in her way.

"Hey Gear can you believe this man, we're both going to be training at the legendary Beacon, I'm so stoked for this man." Gabriel gawked at the idea of seeing the academy.

"Boy, calm yourself. I get your excited but you don't need get all hyped up. It's still going to be day to day lessons and training."

Gabby looked over at her brother and the only person she trusted to show her true face to, she looked out the window and saw Beacon, she gasped loudly and everyone turned to see Beacon Academy

"Oh my god, it's beautiful"

"I can't wait to see what's it's like."

"Ah Crap, I forgot my toothbrush."

Gear and some others stood up and grabbed his luggage as the bullhead landed to drop the kids off, a voice was heard over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Beacon academy."

As everyone stepped off the bullhead Gear noticed that there was 3 other ships outside, each representing each of the main empires left in Remnant, The Valencia which is the one they were on, Vacuous, Atlas, and Mistral.

"Oh come on Jackie I didn't mean to do that"

Gear turned to see two figures,a tall skinny asian like female in what seemed to be jeans and a silken shirt with a small dagger with a silken rope hanging from the pommel like a rope dart, and a smaller yet beefier male with a mechanical sword on his back.

"Well then you shouldn't have eaten those corn dogs before getting on the bullhead." The female sounded irritated and furious.

"But I didn't mean to throw up on your shoes." Upon hearing this Gear looked down and realised that the females shoes had what used to be white shoes had what seemed to be a orange red substance coating the front of them. Gear laughed causing the two people to look over and see him. The female walked over to him and the guy followed behind her.

"HI sorry that you had to over hear that... My names Jackie, Jackie Patel." She extends a hand and gives a smile to Gear.

"Names Gear, so this guy threw up on your shoes." looked over her shoulder to see the guy standing there waiting.

"Yeah, his stomach doesn't do so well after eating when he flys…..or is on any kind of transport." Glares over at him.

"What I said I was sorry, Names Zarath by the way."

"Anywho nice meeting you Gear I think we'll be seeing you in the mess hall later,bye for now"

With that the two left and Gabriel and Gabby finally came out.

Gear looked over to his left and saw a kid that seemed to catch his eye. He wore a dark blue hoodie and his head was bobbing up and down like he was listening to music, he pulled off his hood, revealing dirty blond hair and pulled the ear phones out and looked at the building before sighing and started walking, he also saw what seemed to be another feline looking faunus trying to sneak behind him, she looked longingly at him before hiding behind something as the boy looked back. She sighed heavily after the boy started walking again, she finally came out from hiding and walked normally toward the school. Gear finally took the hint and started walking toward the main entrance with Gabriel and Gabby by his side

"This is going to be epic." Gabriel yelled as Gear smiled.

"Yep certainly is." Gear lowered his head as he walked and closed his eyes before entering the building.

As the kids walked through the halls of Beacon, they came to the gymnasium where a man was standing, he didn't appear to be any older than the students were, yet as the boy talked he sounded like he was well in his forties

"Hello, I am Dr. Ozpin, I am here to give you a welcome for entering Beacon academy, I'm not really good with these speeches so I will hand you off to Professor Goodwitch, but before that I must give you a warning, if you are here you already know the risk of battling Grimm, which is why I'm here to remind you that this duty we all hold, is not for the faint of heart. I hand it to you Goodwhich." A taller female then walked up to the stage and started congratulating everyone that made it to Beacon.

"Dude when are the teachers going to stop talking and let us in on some real action." Gabriel whispered into Gears ear, which was then replied with and elbow to the gut.

"Do you not know who that is, that's Glynda Goodwitch, show some respect for her when she talks."

"...and with that I will conclude introductions, you will all sleep I the mess hall tonight, and after tomorrow you will be sorted into teams and rooms, so get some good rest, and try to not have "fun" while in the mess hall, we have had incidents like that in the past, and we would prefer it not happen again. Goodnight and I bid you all farewell." With that she was gone

As everyone changed into their pajamas gear looked over to see that boy again, listening to his music and bobbing his head as he pretended to play the drums. Gear walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

" Hey what's your name kid?"

The boy looked up confused and took the earphone out

"I'm sorry, didn't really catch that." he looked up innocently.

"Your name, what is it, I'm Gear." he extended his hand waiting for a hand shake

"Ray, Ray Arc, Is that an arm made out of titanium?"

"Woah woah woah, your last name is Arc, as in Jaune Arc." Gear got excited knowing he had just met a relative of one of the former people who went to the old Beacon academy and took down the White Fang.

"I really don't want to talk about my past if that's okay with you?" Ray asked pleadingly

"Well why not, your a relative of a hero."

Ray whispers under his breath "there's more to the story than meets the eye." With that Ray put his headphones back in and acted like he feel asleep.

"Hey wait can I also ask what your weapon is?" Ray sits up and pulls out his sword, there were two wires sticking out and Gear realised the wires were the earphones. Ray stood up and brandished his weapon, he then turned it into a spear, a rifle without a scope and then a shield with a razer edge. Gear stood there in awe but quickly came to his senses. Ray sat back down after sheathing his weapon and acted like we went to sleep.

"Okay bye I guess." Gear walked back over the his sleeping roll and quickly went to sleep.

**Ray: Nightmare and Training Day!**

_Chapter 2_

Ray stood up as the music stopped in his ear. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 12:20. "Midnight great" He whispered to himself, he saw a couple figures move in the darkness of the mess hall. In the midst of it all only two figures were apparent, and clearly visible in front of girls slept next to each other, one a lion faunus in what seemed to be a brown sports bra with a red tank which had seemingly golden elegant designs and wore matching red pajama pants which also had golden designs. Next to her laid another female yet she looked like she was the punk or goth kid in her school. She wore what seemed to be fine silken black clothing and her top had a neon blue skull on it and her pants had matching skulls going down her legs. Ray shook his head trying not to get any ideas, he stood up and started walking to the bathroom, on his way out of the mess hall he saw the metal armed boy who said his name was gear, he wore a grey tank top and black shorts. He looked to be in pain from sleeping as his face was all scrunched up but then the expression was gone and was replaced by a slack emotionless face as if he passed out in his dream as well.

As Ray walked through the halls he saw Professor Goodwitch and Dr. Ozpin walking through an intersection further down the hall. On instinct he got up close to them and hid behind a pillar in the wall.

"You know there not going to like it when they find out what you have in plan tomorrow." Goodwitch said in a reluctant tone.

"Yes Glenda you made it quite clear the last time we had this conversation. When I had my other body." Ray's eyes widened as Ozpin said the last part. They continued

"Well they still won't considering they will have to be flung through the air by platforms and have to face the Grimm with a person they may have just met." Ray sneezed and he knew he was busted because as he turned he was staring face to face with green eyes with blond hair strands hanging down.

"Crap." Ray fixed his posture and faced the woman know as Glinda Goodwitch.

"How much did you hear?" She said sternly.

"Most of what you said. Sorry but I was just wandering around looking for the bathroom and well, I saw you and my first instinct was…" Ray was cut off short by a cane hitting chest gently.

"It's fine that he knows, as long as he doesn't go around telling others about it, he can do without punishment. And the bathrooms are just over there." he pointed to where they just passed and I had yet to cross. Goodwitch gave him a irritated look and sighed. With that Ray ran into the bathroom not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"So what did you use for the trophies this year?" Glenda asked Ozipn

"Same as the last time. Figured it would be easier then to go out and get more items just to have them given back."

In the bathroom Ray looked in the mirror and washed his face with cold water. He looked over his shoulder and saw a Grimm behind him, he turns quickly only to see a wooded area, he heard a scream come from where the mirror originally was. Ray turned and saw his mom and dad being chased by and Ursa major, they both yelled run as Ray just stood there, motionless, her father picked him up and started running with him, both of his parents tripped and fell knocking Ray down a few feet in front on them, he saw the Grimm raise its bear claws and rip into his parents, Ray screamed as a blond figure with a sword and shield with a familiar crest on the shield. The man killed the beast but couldn't save Ray's parents, The man turned and saw Ray, the man finally was recognized as Jaune Arc, Ray's uncle, as Jaune walked closer to him, Ray passed out.

Ray woke up 3 hours later,he found himself in an infirmary bed with a woman in a medical uniform next to him.

"Where…..where am I?" He asked the woman.

"The the medical wing, you were brought here by Dr. Ozpin himself, in fact he still is right next to you." She motioned to the other side of the bed where the headmaster himself sat.

"Hello again Ray… seems like you just can't stay away from me can you." He chuckled as he looked into Ray's eyes.

"Wait...how did I get here, I was in the bathroom wasn't I?"

"Yes you were yet me and Professor Goodwitch heard a scream come from the bathroom and found you blacked out on the floor." Ray rubs his head finding a huge bump on it.

"Please tell me I'll still be able to do the course today?" Dr. Ozpin nods and relief fills Ray's body. He stands up and makes his way from the door.

"Where are you going?" Ozpin asked curiously

"Back to the mess hall, if I'm able to stand and talk, I'm able to go back to the mess hall so I won't miss anything." Ray smiles back at Ozpin before asking his way back to the sleeping area, opens the infirmary door again and grabs a map before closing it again.

As Ray got back he realized that someone was also awake, going through all of his stuff, he approached the person only to find it was the lion faunus that wore the red and gold pajamas.

He sat next to her looking into own bag, she doesn't realized until he asks

"Anything good in there?"

"So far nothing to help me get his scent so I can find out where he is." She said without turning around.

"Would this help?" He pulls his arm out of his sleeve and hands it to her, she smells it and her blush was so red you could even see it in the dark. Ray put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sooo, why did you want to find me." It takes her a minute to respond

" I um, heard a scream and woke up,and saw that you weren't in your sleeping position, I umm, got worried and wanted to find you." Ray gives a confused look before just shrugging it off.

"Okay, may I ask the name of the person who is going through my stuff though?"

"My name is Sarah as you can see I'm a lion faunus." Ray looked into her eyes and saw her golden irises, her long auburn hair and instantly had a crush on her. He didn't know what she would feel like if he asked her other so he just stayed silent and kept a straight face thinking no girl like this would ever want to go out with me.

"Well uh, my name is Ray and well im pretty tired so uhh goodnight morning whatever." He the puts his earphones in and passes out not waiting for her to leave.

When Ray woke up his head was still pounding, now with the mess hall filled with waking teens and noise, he looked over at Gear and saw he was eating bacon, Gear noticed and walked over to Ray and extended his non metal arm and picked him up.

"Wake up white boy, you want some breakfast." He finished his bacon and pulled out some frozen bacon from his cooler.

"Now how am I going to eat that, it's all frozen and raw?" Without a word Gear put three slabs of bacon on his metal hand and instantly the bacon was cooked to perfection.

"I guess that's why you didn't pull me up with that hand." Ray was then given two pieces of bacon and munched on them silently.

"Why are you being nice to me, I don't even know you?" Before gear could respond Dr. Ozpin's voice was heard over the intercom com.

"Everyone meet at the back of the school, we will be waiting for you there, leave your things and bring your weapons." As soon as the intercom when the silent everyone picked up there weapons and left, including Ray, Gear and the others.

"Right now you are all going to be apart of a treasure hunt, only there is no clues and your partners will only be decided by the person you first make eye contact with,there are only sixteen treasures so some of you will be leaving Beacon, that said each team of two will only need one price to move on, there also will be surprises for you in the forest for you to deal with, step onto the pads in front of you and you will be launched onto the field, goodbye and good luck." people then tried to cheat the system and tried to find ways to get the people they wanted. Ray was one of the first people to launch into the field, he used his shield to cushion the fall and clear the way of any debris that gets in the way, switches his weapon into a spear and lands on a tree perfectly before back flipping off the tree with weapon in hand. Ray looks up to see a Hispanic looking boy flying through the air with rockets, a tree hits his left foot and he starts crashing into the ground, he runs to the crash site to find Gear in the ground with a long dirt trail behind him.

"Are you okay dude." Gear twitches slightly before standing up he looks exhausted and in pain but smiles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." obviously not good. Ray rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Well gear looks like we're a team, and also since I'm pretty sure the headmaster won't mind we telling you at this point, we have to fight random Grimm in here."

"Two questions, one we are actually fighting Grimm Grimm here, not training dummies, and second how do you know this?" As if on cue a loud roar could be heard from somewhere in the woods.

"I went to the bathroom last night and overheard Ozpin talking to Goodwitch, come on we got to get to the trophies before were the last ones." Ray grabs Gear's shirt and starts pulling him, and try his surprises soon he wasn't even feeling Gear and it turned out that he was using his rocket to hover, as Ray looked back he was then being pulled forward by Gear toward the ancient ruin that stood with the sixteen chess prices, Ray grabs the black bishop and looks over at Gear who looked on in approval.

**Scean:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know if you want to read more, i have so far I think 13 chapters done and ready to be uploaded, but I'll olny upload two at a time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two of this weird thing, sorry for the cringe of everything from last time, but hopefully you can enjoy this.**

**like before, I do ****NOT ****own RWBY and I never will, all copy right claims goes to the respectable companies.**

**Gear: A Dance for Enemies.**

_Chapter 3_

Gear was taking a sec to regain his aura, a kind of life force that is a manifestation of the soul and can be used to shield the physical form and heal wounds. As he looked up he saw Ray pick up what looked to be a chess piece. It was the only piece out of the game besides the horse that he always forgot the name of. There were no other pieces missing so it ended they got there first, he smiled as relief washed over him knowing that he wouldn't get kicked out of the hunters academy on the first day. Gear walked up to Ray who seemed to be unharmed by the flight through the air by Dr. Ozpin or how he pulled on his shirt to bring him here.

"Well got it, we got the first treasure, oh my God we did it, we're finally official hunters!"

"On normal stances, I would tell you to calm down, but right now I'm freaking stoked as well!" Gear pulled Ray into a bear hug but let go not to long after he heard a loud _pop _then Ray just slowly sank to the ground with a grunted breath and pained look on face. Gear looked at his arm and saw it was still in battle mode instead of passive. He helped Ray back on his feet, who didn't have his footing but after a minute he was back in good shape.

"My boy, how are you still standing,that would've normally paralyzed normal people?" Gear said thankfully but confused. Ray raised his hand to his ear to show he still had his music in but before he could answer. Two figures appeared from the woods and they were running from something.

"Finally a nice open area." A small pale female with black hair and blue bangs falling in front of her face, she wore what seemed to be a black tank top with one of those heavily decaled skulls with a black and blue skirt with black leggings, she was holding what looked to be a water canteen and her weapon was nowhere in sight. This goth girl was running next to a familiar looking female faunus, this time he could get a better look at her, she had auburn hair and wore a gold and brown armor over what seemed to be jeans and a t-shirt of an anime that Gear heard of, and he finally found out the faunus was a lion given away by her tail lion faunus wielded what seemed to be twin kamas. Then, two snake like Grimm appeared from them and we're chasing them.

"Try not to blow the place up okay." The small goth girl then threw up her water canteen and it turned into a bazooka, she jumped into the air and caught it, turned upside down while aiming at the snakes and fired, it blew up a hole thirty feet wide in between the snakes, as she landed she fired again at the snake on the right, this time the missile went into the monster's mouth and blew up the head.

"BOOM BABY!" She yelled in excitement and then for some reason licked her bazooka.

As the second snake was towering over the lion faunus, she lept right at it and slashed with both Kamas in a diagonal fashion, one of the Kamas stuck into the snake and she rode it around the entire creatures neck before jumping off and landing on her knee. Not a single word was uttered from her until on Gears left her heard the sound of metal moving, Ray's weapon switched into his rifle mode and he aimed at the faunus.

"Boy what in the hell are you doing, she just killed a Grimm by herself and your just going to aim at her, man what's wrong with you." Gear was furious and pushed Ray, but before he did Ray's gun fired and whizzed right by the girls head into the still living snake head that was going to bite her. Gear looked back and saw what happened and reached for Ray's hand, he declined and stood up on his own.

"I don't blame you for pushing me, next time though, pay attention." Ray was mad yet understanding, he then walked over to the girl and hugged her saying sorry and then walked back to Gear with the two females.

Gear I'd like you to meet Sarah, the lion faunus and…...who are you." He looked toward the girl who blew up the other snake. Her bazooka had turned back into the water canteen.

"Just call me Hex for now sniper boy, until I find it necessary to tell you my name." She said it with a sincere smile yet she mentioned the sniper come to to be an insult. Gear looked at her confused.

"What's wrong tin man you looking for a heart, sorry I'm all out." She pull the pockets on her skirt and showed they were empty. Ray and Sarah smile as Gear rolls his eyes.

"My name is Nahja Gear, just call me Gear though. It's easier." He shakes hands with the faunus and tried to shake hands with Hex.

"Naw, your tin man for now." She said this laying backward on a stone slab looking at everyone upside down. With introductions out of the way, Sarah grabbed the black horse chess piece that moves in an "L" pattern. Gear felt something shift below the ground but only shrugged it off.

An hour passes and they haven't seen anyone else appear yet, sure there were screams and roars here and there, but nothing really came up to attack them. They sat and waited until four familiar figures appear in the opening. And neither of them had monsters on them so they still lucked out on the fun side of things. He waved over to them and they ran over to him.

"Hey Gear good to see you still in one piece, well you know." Gear smiled and elbowed Gabriel in the gut.

"Um..hey Gear, nice seeing you here." Gabby was trying her best not to blush or mess up. It's obvious that she has a crush on Gear but she's to shy and Gear can't see that she likes him.

"Hey Gabby, it's also nice to see you." she blushed and hid her face only letting her multi colored eyes show, a blue right eye and a green left eye. It was the opposite for Gabriel, he had a green right eye and a blue left eye.

"And if it isn't Jackie and Zarath, looks like you got stuck with the puker." Gear smiled and teased her a bit. Zarath growled a bit but in a friendly way before he picked up the black rook.

"Screw you man, I bet I can beat you in a eating contest when we get back." Everyone had a look of despair except for Gear who casually accepted the challenge and Zarath.

"Oh you are so on pipsqueak." After that Gabriel looked at the statues.

"Really no one else got here besides you guys." he took the black queen and as soon as he did something rumbled beneath them. The ground shook like and earthquake was happening and then a huge crack formed behind the ruin and formed a huge chasm with archwadining down into the crack still standing, or about to fall.

"Holy shit!" Ray said astonished but was cut short by a roar coming from the chasm. Then a winged Grimm flew out of the cracks and soared into the sky. Gear turned and saw all his new friends faces in fear. Except for Ray, he looked like he expected this every day.

"Aim for the beak and the wings, if the beak goes it will have to resort to picking us up and dropping us. And if we damage the wings it won't be able to fly. Sure it can thrash around on the ground but this bird needs to be grounded." With that he took cover and we all followed his lead.

Hex fired her bazooka at the flying Grimm as Ray had his rifle out, Zarath sword turned into a shotgun that fires slugs,and Jackie's short sword turned into an submachine gun, they all aimed for either the wings or the beak, Gear flew up into the air and had his dust effect on lightning so the bird will fall out of the sky as the bird was falling he was shooting it with a special gun on his fingers that only fires when he shaped his fingers in a gun like motion. As the bird hit the ground Gear heard music playing he wasn't sure what song it was but he sure knew the source, but as he heard the music he felt his bones and muscles grow stronger and he felt like he could knock down a building, he saw Gabby, Gabriel and Sarah running toward the downed bird and he saw on the other side the others also charging, in with there Gears fist smashed into the head of the Grimm the beak shattered like old wood, everyone dug there weapons deep into the beast with ferocity and grace, but the Grimm streaked and stood back up, Zarath got thrown into a pillar as the beast got up, Jackie ran over to cheek on him as everyone else charged and attacked the limping beast, the final blow came from Gabby who cut into the beasts head with a katana before pulling it out and sheathing it.

Gear looked at her in awe and she blushed and looked away. After the beast died and everything was calm, so to speak. Dr. Ozpin appears in a holographic screen above the ruin.

"Congratulations are in order, not only did you find the treasures, but you slain a Nevermore with only a minor injury. Come back to the academy, you are truly hunters and huntresses."

On the wall back Ray and Jackie carried Zarath with a broken leg, Ray asked if he wanted to listen to music on the way back and he put on Zaraths favorite song on his earphones.

Everyone was stoked that they were full fledged hunters now and felt they could take on the world. Gear noticed that Zarath was limping less and less as time went on, Ray whispered something in his ear and Zarath smiled with gratitude and nodded his head. They looked over at Jackie and talked, she let go of Zarath and Ray then slowly let go of Zarath who was now barely in pain, everyone looked at him in shock and Gear turned his head to see that Ray was smiling.

"Dude what did you do to help him with his leg?" He whispered next to him, Ray just smiled.

"My semblance can increase anything in a human body, whether it be strength, defence, or even healing," he gestured to Zarath "the only thing is, I'm not trained enough in my semblance to do it without an aid, the music I listen to has lyrics for each thing that is affected, however for healing it's the wounded preference for it to work." Gear looked at him with slight confusion but shrugged.

"My semblance is to take pain then dish it back whenever I want, while taking no damage while it's active…..although I kinda, pass out afterwards." Ray tries to stop from laughing.

"That must have been an embarrassing first time." Ray rests a hand on Gears shoulder and walks on ahead up the secret stairs that went there when the test had begun.

**Ray: A Place to Rest.**

_Chapter 4_

As Ray helped Zarath up the stairs he saw that there were holographic scenes of the rest of the kids in the forest, some walking casually, few running, and most fighting Grimm, but then there were three scenes that were more obvious than the others. Three screens side by side, all of them had the ancient ruin that we fought the, what did Dr. Ozpin call it, a Never more, but on closer inspection he realized they were all different ruins with all the same treasures. Ray

"That's nice to know, hey guys apparently there were multiple ruins with sixteen treasures at each, looks like there was enough for everyone."Ray looked back at everyone who had a look of disgust, Ray couldn't help but tell Ozpin to go screw himself mentally as not to get in trouble, as Gabriel with his metal razor tail and claws still out and not put away, he stopped and picked something off the door.

"To the new Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon Academy, as you may recall all of your belongings are still in the mess hall, as soon as you enter, please get over there, grab everything that belongs to you and head to the dormitories in the east wing, your name will not be there, so to indicate that you are there please keep all doors open until tomorrow where you will be sorted into your teams for the rest of your time at Beacon, Sincerely ." He looked at everyone who just whined in complaint with more walking.

"He really loves to toy with us doesn't he" Gear said with disdain as he opened the door and we all walked in to collect our things.

As we wandered the halls of Beacon Ray pulled out the map he had from the infirmary and looked to see where they were going when Jackie had to grab his shoulder to stop him from walking into a wall. He looked back embarrassed as he saw Gear Gabriel and Zarath trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, Jackie….on the bright side the rooms are just over there." Ray pointed down the hall were there we multiple adjacent doors with blank bars on the walls.

"Finally, I can rest this leg." Zareth said in a hyped voice.

" Do you guys want to come over, talk about our first day." Gear asked everyone politely. They all agreed and stayed in one room with the door open and the door across the hall open.

"Can I umm, ask something, anyone else feel a uh, surge of energy when the Grimm hit the ground?" Gabby asked kind of nervous worried she might have been crazy.

"Ummm, yeah now that you mention it, it did feel like I was hitting harder and faster," Sarah said with and questioning face. Gear and Jackie nodded.

"Did anyone else hear music when it happened, like a kind of I don't know heavy metal."

Ray shook his head and looked down, but as he did Hex looked at Gear with a look of disdain. "First of all that wasn't heavy metal, that was just punk rock, second of all I don't think it was the music that aided us, just the adrenaline coursing through us, and third, not all rock music is metal, okay Tin Man."

"Anyway," Gabriel looked over at Ray, he was still looking down with his knees close to his chest.

"Yo Ray you good dude, come on cheer up were finally members of Beacon, what could be better?" Ray snapped back to reality and smiled.

"True just wondering if there was any way not to get anyone hurt when we caught the bird.

"Dude get a hold of yourself, besides, without you, I don't think we would be taken that thing down." Everyone looked at Ray with a "he has a point face".

"I don't think so, you guys did most of the work...I don't think I deserve any credit for your guys kill. Well technically Gabby's kill but still, you guys did all of the work." Gear looked like he took that as an insult.

"Boy, you do know that it would be taken us forever to kill that thing, but since you were there,we took it down within minutes. I say that's impressive and that you deserve credit, you know what how about a toast." Everyone but Gabby and Gabriel looked at Gear in confusion as he pulled out juice from his backpack, somehow still cold and passed out cups to poured some and raised their glass.

"Cheers to our first day on campus and as full fledged hunters."

"As many of you found out, this was all just a test, no one was at risk of being expelled, sure dying was a possibility but we would have been there in the nick of time to save you. Here are the teams of four that you will be seeing constantly when team battles happen or if you go on expeditions or missions out of Beacon." He gestured to four holographic screens that showed up behind him, first up was Ray and Gear, whilst Ray was reluctant and nervous while Gear was clearly excited, the other two boxes started flashing though images of people they haven't seen yet until it landed on two faces, Jackie and Zarath

"Ray, Gear, Jackie and Zarath, you are now team RGJZ, congratulations and please come up to show yourselfs." Gear pulled on Rays hoodie as he hurried to get on stage, reluctant Ray stood on the stage, putting on his hood before Ozpin pulled it off, they bowed their heads toward the crowd and walked off stage, and went back into the crowd. The next images were the crocodile twins Gabby and Gabriel, there matchup was with Sarah and Hex, Ray couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that the people we all met, were in the same groups and we were all just a band misfits.

"Gabriel, Gabby, Sarah, and Hex, you are now team GGSH, congratulations and please step up on the stage." as people shifted through the crowd,and up on the stage, there was the goth girl, the twins and the beauty that is the lion faunus, Ray shook his head and Gear noticed.

"You have a crush on her don't you, don't tell me, it's the goth girl, no oh you like the lion girl." Gear saw Ray blush and laughed before hitting his back gently with his normal arm.

"Don't worry my boy, I wont tell her, but I will start teasing you now." He smiled and continued laughing until they got back from the stage.

An hour later as the team matching ended, Professor Goodwitch took the stage and gave out classes to everyone and gave everyone schedules sent to their phones, it see made sure that each pair was in the same class. Ray, Gear Jackie, and Zarath said their goodbyes and went off to Grimm studies where they saw the teacher in a heroic position standing on his chair and his desk, Ray almost laughed but held it in as he made his way to his seat and the others sat neck to him.

"For you new Hunters that just walked in, hello my name is Professor Port, and I am your teacher for Grimm studies, take a seat and pull out your notebooks, there is a test in a month…." as the professor rambled on about his deads and finally asked a question is anyone wanted to face off against a small Boarbatusk which is a turned boar with white bone plates and back sure with four eyes. Ray raises his hand and went to the front of the class, he put his music on and readied his sword, as the creature came barreling out of its cage it slammed against Ray, he had his guard up so his sword took the impact, as the beast tried to impale him from his underside Ray flipped over the Grimm and forced it to tumble forward when he kicked off of it, the next time it charged it was only met with the blade part of his single sided sword that split in into two. The class clapped in applause as he sat back down and continued to listen to his music, Gear decided to pat him on his back but only ended up sending Ray flying across the room, knocking him out cold, Jackie asked if she could being him to the infirmary but Port said no.

"He will wake up before the end of class, trust me my dear." The professor sound sure of himself.

By the end of class Ray finally woke up with a major headache. All he remembered was he caught a boar and then things started to get fuzzy. As Jackie helped Ray get back to the dorm, Zarath and Gear walked not to far or close behind, as they reached the room Jackie helped Ray get in bed, still in his casual clothing.

"Thanks Jackie you were just like my….mom." With that Ray turned over and acted like he passed out. She walked over to her bed and later down, and went to bed. Ray put his headphones in and listened to music until he fell asleep.

Ray opened his eyes and was met in a damp wilderness.

"Of course, knew I couldn't trust them, now where is Beacon." As Ray walked through the forest until he came face to face with an Ursa, he tried reaching for his sword but it wasn't there, as the grimm reared back and swatted, Ray ran through the woods, as he did he felt he was getting smaller and smaller until her was the height of a six year old, he ran past his mother and father, they saw what he was running from and ran after him trying to pick him and bring him to safety, his father did pick him up after Ray stopped running and was just staring before they tripped and fell in front of him, Ray saw it all happen before, but he wasn't going to take it, he ran at the beast and threw his small body against it, as he wrestled it he finally felt his body come back to normal, he had his sword and he pushed the beast away, and slashed at it with a quick diagonal cut coming straight out of the sheath, he looked back and saw his parents smiling at him before dissipating into a black void leaving only Ray there to fall to his knees to curl up into a ball and cry until he woke up in bed. There was a newly formed hole in the wall and he rubbed his neck trying to make some pain stop.

(Scean)

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the second part of this, and I'll try to make the cringe less intence in the future, thank you for stoping to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well im back, if anyone reads this, which I hope people are, and little disclaimer as i will kee this short, I am horible at writing romaces in anything, sp sprry for the huge cringe between Ray and Sarah.**

**Also the real disclaimer, I do ****NOT**** own RWBY in any way shape or form and I never will.**

**Gear: A Crushing Foe?**

_Chapter 5_

When Gear woke, he heard a loud smash and he jolted up, he looked around the room he saw nothing but a bare room with only two bunk beds and a window in between, a personal dresser for each person and a small bookshelf under the window with another wider one next to the door, the room itself was red with a white decor part that touched the floor. Gear looked over and saw that Ray had literally punched through the wall and that Jackie woke up above him holding onto one of her stuffed animals, she looked down at him like what happened and he just pointed beneath her, she grabbed onto the edge of the bed and peaked under her to see a hole in the wall and Rays bright red fist. She sat back up and looked over gears bed, and pointed below her and Zaraths head popped out from the top of the bed and he made a small quiet wincing noise. He looked at his watch and tapped it to show Jackie that breakfast was open, she mouthed "Breakfast." Gear nodded and sat up and waited for the two to get down and they all got ready, Jackie went to the bathroom not wanting to change in front of the boys and left. They met up in the cafe.

"I wonder what he was dreaming about?" Jackie asked when the three of them sat down.

"Probably something about his past." Gear said plainly and coldly.

"Well I mean we don't need to rule that out but, he may have just been fighting someone in his dream. Maybe he was fighting Bob Ross." Zarath said with a laugh and smiling.

"Really Zarath, making fun of someone having a nightmare so bad there physical body punches through a wall." Jackie said with a scowl and Zarath just shrugged it off. Gear just sighs and puts his head down. He thinks back to when he first got his new arm and leg after the trauma of losing them because of that Beowulf.

"Lets just drop the topic. We can tell the others but let's not confront Ray about it." There was sincerity in his voice and the others picked up on it.

When they saw team GGSH they waved them over and told them what happened. They all looked depressed except Hex, but she was too busy eating her cereal, but Gear saw that Sarah was thinking and was looked like she zoned out.

"Sarah." She didn't look up.

"Sarah." Gear said more sternly and she finally snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, what you need." She tried to make her voice sound like she wasn't deep in thought. Gear shook his head knowing she would try to talk to him about it. She looked down worried.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, if it's something he has been dealing with for some time he should be alright." She nodded and Gear understood that she would still try something, he smiled knowing what was up between them, they weren't dating but he knew they both had a crush on each other. Just after he said that he saw Ray slowly walk into the cafe and Gear waved over to him, he whispered over to Gabriel to sit next to him, explaining what was happening, Gabriel smiled and quickly did it and leaned in close to Gear like he was telling him a secret as to not give suspicion. As Ray got his food he sat next to Sarah and looked at his hand, it wasn't as red as before but the knuckles still looked red. Gear asked what happened, not breaking the promise by asking about the dream.

"Apparently I punched the wall and broke it, and well this is the result." He didn't go into much detail and no one tried to pry. Sarah looked over at him and he noticed.

"What, I'm fine, I messed up the wall but I'm fine." He said with a good fake smile and a chuckle trying to stop everyone from worrying. The bell rung and the two groups said goodbye and walked to there new class.

Gear walked with Zarath Jackie and Ray to the area to see who will win in a 1v1 match. On the way there the team walked past the hero's of Beacon, they all looked at the paintings and even the famous Ruby Rose. Ray was skimming over the names and stopped when he saw his uncle.

"Guys come on, we can gawk at the paintings later, we need to get to class." He started walking without waiting for anyone, they all caught up and walked into class just as the bell rang. Professor Goodwitch gave them a surprised look.

"Ah so team RGJZ will be joining us today." She said obviously having no patience for hunters who are late.

"This class is basically gym from your previous schools, you will be given your grade by participating and winning will give you a small boost to that score. Todays course will be 1 on 1 anything goes." Two holographic screens appeared over a pit and the first screen started scrolling through names and pictures of people, it landed on a guy named Bruce, a buff white kid with a military haircut with a mace stood up and jumped down to the ring and stepped into the platform. The second screen started scrolling through images and landed on a skinny girl named Molly, she had short black hair, then stood up, and had what seemed to be a halberd in both hands, as she jumped down Bruce didn't look so confident anymore.

The both readied their weapons and two health bars appeared over them as Goodwitch said go. The two charged each other, Bruce tried to hit her with an over head swing, but Molly blocked it with the long pole and swung to force it to the ground, she then hit him in the back with the blunt end of the blade causing Bruce's aura to go down one fourth of his total. As he stood up his made turned into a baton and he swung for her legs, knocking her off balance and hit her stomach, her health went down almost half of it, she looked finished as he crashed again. Molly's halberd blade extended as if it was on an axel and it turned into a scythe and she caught the blade and cut into Bruce's arm, she jumped off him as his health was near empty, he tried to catch her leg but she was to quick, he switched his baton back into his mace and he swung at her, but she finished him off quickly by hitting him with the but end of the pole, ending the match and giving her the victory. Bruce just stood up and wincing holding his gut, he was scowling as he just walked over to elevator and rode it up to his seat. Molly received her congratulations and then also took the elevator up after it came down.

After many battles, the first screen finally landed on Gears real name, he smiled and jumped down into the ring without a second thought, then the second screen started going through some of the last people, it stopped on a hispanic girl named Elizabeth and she gracefully jumped down, she had what seemed to be a whip with a small sharp tip at the end. The health bars showed up but what Gear didn't see as a spectator was there was actually a smaller hearth bar above your opponent's head. He heard Goodwitch as go and he could hardly contain himself, he used his rockets and he flew toward her and tried to get in a quick jab for her face, it almost connected as she evaded quickly under him and she slashed her whip at his left foot, she damaged his rockets and forced him to land, he then raises his fist and slowly walked to her and swing a right hook, he used a little frost dust to slow her down, it connected and sent her spiraling backward, she stood up and slashed at Gear again, she hit his chest several times, Gear felt his shirt rip and felt small cuts on his body. The next time she tried to whip him again but Gear caught it and pulled her forward and delivered a kick into her body, she hit the ground hard and got up again, she smiled and turned her whip into a dagger, and raised for Gear to attack first, he tried to punch her in the lower right side and she stopped it with the dagger blade, Gear then grabbed the blade using his metal arm as a shield and hit her with his weaker left arm, she was one third away from the deadline to where they had to stop fighting Gear knew he was low to, he punched her chest and she took the opportunity to swipe her leg at his and knocked him to the ground, before she could and another kick on top of him he rolled out of the way, he then used his finger gun and shot her a bit with fire, she blocked most of the bullets with her dagger but got hit as well. She charged him and slashed across his chest, Gear used his arm as a shield again and elbow checked her in the chest forcing her to the ground.

Goodwitch then stepped back into the ring and declared Gear as the winner, he stood up and reached an arm down and helped Elizabeth back on her feet, she smiled and walked over to the elevator.

"Congratulations Gear, you have won your first match, but be warned, you may face a person you can't not beat, worse case scenario it won't be in one of these matches and you may lose your life, keep training and keep your skills in cheek. You may now leave." Gear bowed his head and walked over to the elevator where he saw Elizabeth leaning against the wall next to it. Now that he could see her without worrying about getting punched in the face she had light blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"What took ya so long?" She said in a taunting tone.

"You know you could be just went up, you didn't have to wait for me." They both stepped into the elevator.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you without my team surrounding you and scarring you." She hit the button and the elevator then started moving upward.

"So why did you want to talk?" Gear was nervous.

"Just wanted to talk to the man who finally will hit a girl if she was his enemy." She said that with a small smile and crossed her fingers.

"Okay but, still why didn't you do it when there was a better time?" Before she could answer the elevator doors opened and she walked out, she gave a cheeky smile back to him and walked to her team. Gear then walked out and looked to find her in the audience. He found her but the rest of her team looked at him in disgust. She gave a pitiful smile and he took his seat. Ray and Zarath patted his back in excitement and Jackie looked on with a smile but was also focused on the match that was happening right then and there. Gear just later back in his seat thinking about the conversation and all the girls smiles.

**Ray: Pulling Punches and Blockhead.**

_Chapter 6_

Ray witnessed a pure fist fight and saw that when Gear sat back down he looked more confused than anything. Before Ray could ask what happened Zarath asked what happened, Gear just sat there staring into nothing and completely zoned out. Before either of them could ask again Ray heard his name and looked forward, it was his turn to fight, he dreaded this moment for two reasons, one his hand still hurt like a bitch, and two he didn't want to lose control and potentially kill his opponent. He sighed and stood up, jumped into the pit, stumbled on the landing and walked into the stage waiting for his opponent the second screen rolled threw the last few images, one of them being Zarath, and landed on his small teammate. He looked up smiling in relief he knew he didn't have to pull back entirely. As he saw his robe wearing friend jump from the audience, he saw he wore a pink shirt and khakis.

"Least I know I can use my bragging rights with you as my opponent." He said with a smile.

"Really khakis and a pink shirt, no wonder you wear that thing to cover up." Ray knew he hit a nerve because Zarath started blushing and tried to retain his calm.

"Shut up, I messed up and washed my whites when my little sister left her fairy dress in the washer before I left." He was still blushing.

"And begin." Goodwitch started the match and the two charged at each other.

Ray had his sword change into his shield as he listened to music, Zarath raised his sword and tried a downward strike which was easily blocked with Rays shield.

"Try not to make obvious moves when you use your sword, or your axe for that matter." Ray told Zarath to try to give him advice while also put his battle focus off. He growled and jumped back, Ray charged at him and Zarath tried to swing at him sideways which Ray just slid under and swiped at Zaraths legs causing him to fall.

"What did I just tell you." Ray quoted as Zarath yelled and stood up, only a little bit of damage was done.

He groaned and switched his weapon to axe form and tried to get Ray with the wide swing area of the axe head. He continued to fail at landing hits. He roared in frustration.

"When dealing with an enemy faster and more agile than you, pull out your fastest weapon, for you that's your shotgun and estimate where they will be next and when they will strike."

"Just shut up, we are enemies right now." He yelled at Ray, but did what he said and pulled out his shotgun and fired at Ray, he started being more accurate and hit rays shield a ton of times, he shot Ray foot in which he stumbled in pain, but thanks to his aura and semblance he was still standing. Ray then charged at Zarath in which he was met with a shotgun stock to the head, it knocked him down and landing on his stomach and face a few feet behind Zarath, he blocked a few more shells before throwing his shield at Zaraths weapon which ended up disarming him, Ray ran at him and drop kicking him landing next to his weapon. Ray stood up catching his shield and switching it to his spear, increasing his mobility yet diminishing his defence, he waited for Zarath to stand, when he did he switched his gun to his axe and charged trying to land a heavy hit on Ray, he evaded out of the way and vaulted over him from Zaraths left side and hit him in the back of the head with the pole part of the spear. Ray looked at Zraths health which was close to a third to the deadline. Ray knew he was extremely close to empty, he vaulted away as not to get hit. He readied his spear and wondered what Zarath was thinking before he could get a read, Zarath appears behind him and knowing this let Zarath hit him with what felt like a blunt object. Ray heard the buzzer indicating he lost. He groaned as he got up and smiled at Zarath.

"You did good man, I'm proud to have fought you, even though I lost." Ray extended his arm giving Zarath a warriors handshake.

"Yeah yeah you ass, wait by the elevator, we need to have a talk." He was smiling as well.

Ray hit the button when Zarath joined him at the bottom of the elevator. He knew the first question he would be asked and prepared for it.

"Why were you giving me advice when we were fighting?" Ray smiled and looked at him.

"I don't know exactly why, just because I wanted to give you pointers with your weapon considering your going to be on my team, might as well help you out whenever I can." The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in and rode it up.

"Speaking of which, considering that we are alone and private now, I wanted to ask you something since we fought and killed that grimm…" Without letting him finish Ray said.

'Sure I'll train you." Zarath just stared blankly at him in surprise.

"How did you...you know."

"What guess, well when you spend time observing people as much as I do, you pick up on the way people act and what they will say after a few words, and uhh, meet me by the forest when school ends and I'll help you." The doors opened and they both walked to their seat. As they walked they both saw that that guy from the start was picking on a female hedgehog faunus because she lost against a kid with a sickle, calling her weak and a horrible excuse for a hunter.

"Hey blockhead leave the poor girl alone, just because she lost against a guy with a sickle doesn't mean she's weak." Ray said with a stern irritated voice. The buff kid stood up and walked over to the two white kids and towered over them.

"What Was that loser." Ray just smirked and scoffed at him.

"You heard me. Back. Off. The. Girl. Or else." Bruce raised his fist to punch Ray, when all the sudden both students started levitating in the air, Bruce struggled while Ray looked annoyed.

"If you two wish to fight I'll stay after to make sure you two don't kill each other, but for now you two will stay away from each other and away from the rest." Goodwitch said sternly and floated them over to a separate side of the stand.

After class ended both Ray and Bruce entered the area and took sides, The rest of their teams stayed to cheer them on, and the faunus that was getting bullied and her team stayed to see what would happen. The health bars appeared.

"Begin." Goodwitch told them and Bruce charged recklessly, Ray simply evaded with his sword equipped and slashed at Bruce's legs, he fell quickly and before Ray could land a finishing blow Bruce hit his legs with his baton. Ray fell and instinctively switched to his shield, as Bruce tried to finish him off with the mace Ray blocked and sent him off balance, Ray stood up and turns his weapon into his rifle, he fired three quick shots and charged at him with his spear, before Bruce could regain his stance, Ray vaulted over him, switched his weapon into the shield and slammed all his weight down onto Bruce's head, knocking him out cold. Rays team and the girl yelled in excitement and raced to the elevator, Bruce's team on the other hand were in disbelief and shock. Even Goodwitch smiled knowing what was happening up in the stands when she originally separated the two.

"The winner is Ray by knockout,I'll take Bruce to the infirmary. And Ray," He looked over at the rare sight of Goodwitch smiling.

"This will be added to your score." His eyes lit up.

"Thank you professor." He bowed his head to her in respect. Ray walked over to the elevators ecstatic with himself and rode it again. As he reached the top he was greeted by his team and new friends. The faunus walked up next to him when all of them started walking to the cafe to get their lunch.

"You know you didn't have to stick up for me, I've been dealing with that for most of my life." She said sympathetically, like she didn't want to be a bother.

"All the more reason to stick up for you, besides it was no big deal, I hate anyone who picks on another person."

"But I'm not a person, I'm a faunus freak." She sounded extremely depressed.

"I see everyone as a person, that includes faunuses….fuanusi, either way." Ray opened the door to the cafe and everyone stepped in.

"Hey why don't you guys hang with us, you can get your other team to sit with us as well." Gear asked the girls team.

"Um, sure," He answer then turned to his team, "I mean if you guys are okay with it." A taller beefier black boy asked them. They all agreed and they found a spot at the edge with all four teams next to each other. And as it turned out, the team's backup had the girl that Gear fought against. Ray sat next to Sarah and the hedgehog faunus. Team RGJZ introduced the other eight people to team GGSH. Sarah seemed most interested in the story and in awe of Ray, but they were all intrigued, even Hex.

"So what's your name I didn't quite catch it when the fights were happening?" Gear asked politely.

"Oh my name is Christina, this is Percy," She pointed to the black guy from earlier.

"then Neal, and Natasha, the love birds." They both blushed and just sighed. Christina continued.

"Then there's Elizabeth, Kathy, Linda and James." They all waved at the call of their name and smiled. Ray new it was the beginning of a new friendship and team.

When lunch ended and school was over, Ray went to where he told Zarath to meet up with him next to the edge of the forest where he saw Zarath waiting.

"You ready, I'll go semi easy on you." Ray told him smiling walking past him into the forest, Zarath followed until they reached far enough into the forest not to be attacked by Grimm or be heard by anyone at the school. They both readied their swords and went over basic sword routines and slowly progressed to more complicated moves.

"Watch your footwork, a sword is used efficiently in your arms, but without the stance, it's it nothing but a longer knife in your hands." Ray gave Zarath pointers from time to time. After a long time of practice Ray asked.

"You ready for a test?" Zarath looked exhausted but he nodded and readied his sword. Ray charged at him and he blocked most of his attacks, but then he used his leg to swipe Zaraths out from under him, he fell and hit the ground. Ray offered a hand and picked him up.

Ray simply said "Again." And they continued to fight until the sun set and they had to go back before curfew. Sarah was watching the entire time they were training hiding out of sight and sighed smiling. She wanted to tell Ray how she felt but she was worried he would reject for being a faunus.

When they got back they were asked questions by both Gear and Jackie but they just walked past them and Ray and Zarath both passed out as soon as they got in their bed, still in their fighting clothes. That night more nightmares came to Ray and he had to deal with seeing the same thing, only this time it wasn't his parents that died, it was Sarah.

(scean)

**Finally some more action eas added, still sorry for the cringe anyway hoped you enjoyed it amd will contnue reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im just going to get right into it, as usual I ****DO NOT**** own RWBY or any of its characters or anything, I am merly a peasent using its setting and characters to create an interesting story**

**Gear:A Day Off For Seeing The City.**

_Chapter 7_

Gear felt like his body was lead when he woke up, not to help that fact thanks to the girl from yesterday, Elizabeth, his chest felt like shit. Either way He just had to get up since it was Saturday and there was no school. Since he got to the school he wanted to go to the city, Jackie said that she would show them the best places to get ammo, the best clothing and tailor shops.

"Hey Ray you coming bro?" Gear was wondering if his partner would come along.

"Can't, Zarath asked me to help him out with something." He told him without looking Gears way.

"Can we at least get some breakfast together?"

"Of course dude, I'm not just going to ditch my only close friend here, the one I can trust with anything." With that the two started walking to the cafe. On the way people heard what happened after class yesterday, some patted Ray on the back while others looked on in fear of him.

"Seems like you made a name for yourself." Gear chuckled as Ray sighed.

"Another reason I was pulling my punches with Zarath. I hate being the center of attention." Ray said with a groan.

"Come on it's not that bad, besides I need to talk to you about something." Ray opened the door and walked into the cafe. They sat at their normal seats and got their breakfast. Ray got scrambled eggs and pancakes while Gear got Frosted Flakes. Ray looked at him questionably.

"You must really like them flakes." Gear looked up like he just got slapped in the face.

"You have a problem with these flakes, no one messes with my frosted flakes." He hides the serial bowl behind his back, Ray rolled his eyes and raised his hands in annoyed surrender. But as Gear was about to ask his question to Ray.

"So uh, can I ask what that dream was about when you punched through the wall?" Ray looked up with his eyes as Gear struck a nerve.

"My boy you can tell me, I mean," Gear sighs, "I'm going to tell you how I lost my arm and leg,"

So some day my parents decided that we would take a walk through a spate that went close to the woods. We walked that path for so long and so many times we just thought it was safe. But what we didn't know is that it was the woods unchecked by the guards yet, so one day when we were walking on that same path, a Beowulf came out." Gear started stumbling over his words. "I didn't know what is was at the time, I walked up to it and, it took my arm and my leg by the time the guards came to help, I was on the brink of death." Gear whipped a tear from his eye. "My dude, I watched as he was ate my limbs, not a care in the world about anything else." Ray reached over and put a supportive hand over his.

"Don't cry, the trauma is done and over with, the only thing we can do is move on, for the ones we love, and the ones we protect. For it is them who will always be there for us, no matter what happens along the way." Ray stood up and motioned it was time to go, Gear stood up still with his uneaten serial, they both stood up and walked out.

Ray lead Gear as he was eating so he didn't bump into someone or spill his food. When all the sudden Zarath came running from down the hallway and stole Gear cereal.

"Hey get back here ya dick!" on accident Gear forced Ray into the depression in the ground that he made, leaving him unconscious and squished a little. As Gear ran after Zarath, he left a tub of peanut butter to fall on Gear, then feather blasters then when Gear finally caught up to Zarath he placed a orange ice cream waffle cone on Gears nose making him look like a chicken.

"Mornin'." Zarath said like nothing happened, which was replied with a punch to the jaw after Gear got his cereal.

"Don't mess with my cereal." Gear said while finishing off the rest while holding the bowl protectively. The realising he left Ray in the dirt and knocked out.

"Aw crap." He ran back only to find the floor fixed and a door open. He looked in the room and saw Sarah sitting on Rays bed as he is still out cold.

"Uh, hi there, I know you like him but this is a little bit to far." She didn't even look back, she put a wet washcloth on his head.

"Really considering your the one that did it to him." Gear looked down and sighed walking away to get cleaned up and to find Jackie.

Along the way of trying to find Jackie, Gear walked into Gabby and Gabriel.

"Hey man where you going off to in a hurry?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, Jackie said that she was going to show us the city, you guys wanna come with?"

"Sorry man but i'm going to the training room to touch up my skills." He said reluctantly.

"Okay, we'll see you.." Gear was cut off by Gabby.

"Can I come along?" She said shyly. Gear shrugged and nodded.

"See you around Gabriel." Gear and Gabby started walking when he heard a shout behind them.

"Take care of my sister." Gear just waved and finally met up with Jackie at the Bullhead, and the three of them boarded with everyone else that wanted to go with their friend. On the way there Gear noticed Gabby staring at him for some time, he didn't think much about it and just dozed off and woke up when Jackie decided to slap him in the face when they arrived.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit so hard." Gear rubbed his cheek.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so you should've gotten up." She said with a snarky remark. She then walked out of the bullhead and Gabby followed, Gear then go up and slowly stumbled out of the ship. He stretched and yawned as Jackie wasn't waiting and already ahead as Gabby was the intermediate.

As they walked they saw everything from fancy restaurants to clothing shops. They stopped by the weapon store and stucked up on ammo and dust, Gabby was looking at fancy guns and kitana modifications and selected a pistol modification to go into her hilt that chambered in 9mm rounds. Jackie just watched as Gear ws refilling his dust compartments, they paid for the dust and mods and went to the clothing store, Gabby got a new face mask that covered her full face and looked like a crocodile it was smiling brandishing its teeth. Jackie got a nice sleeping onesie that she found cute while Gear got a new tank top with clockwork designs and casual jeans. They paid and left, Gabby started whispering to Jackie who laughed.

"Hey Gear why don't you get some magnets to decorate your arm?" Jackie asked while smiling and laughing while Gabby was wide eyed like she was going to die.

"I cant, my arm is titanium, a non magnetic metal." Gabby sighed in relief and Jackie frowned.

As they waited at the cafeė for the return bullhead, they all got coffee and Gear bought some cookies for them to share, when all the sudden Elizabeth popped into gears head and he choked on his coffee.

"You okay?" Gabby asked as Jackie was chuckling to herself.

"Yeah, just a thought popped into my head….hey by any chance can you girls fill me in on something, uh, how can you tell if a girl has a crush on you?" As soon as that last word left his mouth Gabby spit out her drink into Gears face, which in result make Jackie almost fall out of her chair because she was laughing so hard. Gabby apologized and ran to get him some napkins. After laughing Jackie finally regained her composition and asked.

"What makes you think a girl has a crush on you." As Gear was wiping his face with the napkins Hex appeared.

"What someone is crushing on tinman?" Hex asked while smiling.

"You know that girl I fought for the grade, Elizabeth. Well, after the match she that "It was finally nice to meet a man who isn't afraid to hit a girl on the opposite team" and when she left the elevator she gave me this sly smile and everytime we look at each other she smiles, and i don't know why." Gear looked at the three females faces all with shocked faces, however even though Gear couldn't tell, Gabbys heart was broken.

"Don't think too much about it, she might just be pulling your leg." Gabby said trying to not to let Gear slip away from her. Gear shrugged and finished his drink and looked at the time.

"We got ten minutes to get to the station come on."

When they were flying back to the academy Gear and Jackie noticed something going on in the woods, they looked at each other and nodded, they were going to go into the woods to see what was happening. When they landed they said their goodbyes and ran to the woods, and hid behind two trees, when they peered out they saw that Ray was fighting against Zarath. They rushed out stopping the fight.

"What are you two doing, your teammates not enemies." Ray just laughed and smiled while Zarath was blushing.

"Ooohhh, you two are in for a surprise and a treat." Gear just looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, you two were clearly going at each other with intent to kill."

"No we weren't, I...I asked Ray to help train me, I just didn't want to tell anyone because I was scared they would tease me and make fun of me." Zarath said while rubbing his sword arm. Jackie and Gear both looked at him in confusion.

"Now if you will kindly find a place to sit and let us finish this season before we head back inside." Ray said as the two went back at it, slashing and douging, Gear could feel the wind slice even from a distance against a trees, they were going at each other with such ferocity it made Gear nervous they were going to chop each other in half. And not soon after having this fear a grimm showed and even though they were fighting each other, they chopped it down as a team and went of with the fight.

**Ray: An Interesting and Unexpected Meeting.**

_Chapter 8_

As everyone was in the cafe, everyone was excited knowing that expeditions were opening up for students to help research where grimm came from and an easy way to put an end to them, or at least what the expected end result was, even Gabby was talking about it.

"I wonder who will be on the first ship out into the wilderness." Gabby said with excitement.

"It's probably going to be the eight of you." Elizabeth said almost unimused yet eager.

"Yeah, you guys are at the top of your class." Christina told them.

"And everyone knows Ray here is pulling his punches, since he heard what happened with him and Bruce what's his name." Sarah put a hand on Rays shoulder, in which he tries to hide his blush with his drink, yet none of the girls noticed,that can't be said for the guys which smiled and Percy let out a small chuckle. Christina turned interested in what he had to say.

"Um, why are you laughing, is there something funny that I'm missing?" Percy had his metal skull based jaw guard on.

"No, i just find it ironic that a kid who can knock someone out in five minutes would just throw away fights that determine his grade, why is that?" He asked Ray with a we need to talk later look. Ray just looked annoyed.

"I, I just don't like, beating up people that dont deserve it, especially when I consider that person family, even just knowing them or not, like you Christina, I consider anyone family that needs help and yet their too afraid to ask, I was like that for a long time, then my uncle, he showed me the way." He looked nervous. "Sorry if I got a little to deep there." He rubbed the back of his head, they all just laughed for a bit.

"I bet you did get to deep." Zarath said with a laugh and a smile, which was returned with a metal elbow going into his side after Ray blushed and gave a nod to Gear.

After everyone said their goodbyes Ray and Percy met behind the school where Gear followed them to see if they were talking about Rays crush toward Sarah. In which he was right.

"I saw you blush when that girl, Sarah was her name right, why don't you ask her out?" Percy said taking off the jaw guard so Ray could hear him better better.

"I...I can't, I doubt she would say yes, I'm just not right for her, she deserves better, not to mention I think she might find it weird that while she is a Faunus while I'm just a human." Ray was blushing while looking down.

"My boy, seriously," Ray jumped started trying to hide behind Percy who just moved out of the way.

"Gear, it's not what you think, I...I…." Gear just started laughing and was smiling.

"What, dude I found out the second day of school where everyone was getting there teams." Ray was blushing profusely and just gave in.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?" Ray stated looking irritated.

"Well first of all, lose the attitude, or I won't tell you who she's into." Ray looked at him intrigued.

"Okay who is it?" Less irritated and curious. Gear smiled who looked at Percy who realized and chuckled a bit.

"You are really clueless aren't you?" Percy faced him with a smile.

"What, what are you guys talking about?" Still looking confused, suddenly releasing and just shook his head.

"No, no there is no way that she likes me."

"My dude, she likes you, out of everyone she wants you," Gear said plainly "why can't you except that?"

"Because she's too beautiful for me, and she just deserves better than a broken moron."

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Percy asked but before Ray could answer an unexpected and unknown voice came from around the corner.

"It's probably because of years of rejection and emotional despair left your pour lovestruck teammate doubt himself when it comes to girls." The voice was quick and yet it held so much intellect. Then a man with green spiky hair with a thermos walked around the corner, which the man continuously took a sip from, his name was Professor Oobleck.

"Am I wrong?" He asked Ray insensitivity. In which he shook his head knowing that Oobleck was right. He looked down. Ray didn't feel like talking anymore.

"You don't take risks fearing the outcome, don't you?" Ray looked away not talking.

"There is nothing to shame about that, but you must push, press on in the extent of finding out new answers, don't linger on the past." Ray looked into the eyes of Oobleck and just sighed.

"Alright you three convinced me to try asking her out." Gear and Percy fist bumped and roughed up Ray a bit who was blushing thinking about Sarah.

"Even though I wasn't here for that motivational speech, looks like it worked out." Gear looked at him curiously.

"Then why did you come here sir?" Percy asked.

"To inform, Nahja, or Gear as you prefer, and Ray that they will need to pack for a three day trip outside the wall, were leaving tomorrow." Gear was so excited that he squeezed Ray too hard who let out a weezing groan of pain and both Percy and Gear let go of him.

"Not again…" Ray said strangled and in pain. His left eye twitched a bit. And Gear looked at him with an apologetic look.

As they packed Gear told Jackie and Zarath about what happened Jackie patted his head from above and Zarath patted him on the back, but Ray forced them not to tell anyone.

"I swear I will KILL you guys if you tell her before I confess." As he puts two shirts and a wiring kit to fix any broken wires if something causes his headphones to break in a small biker backpack.

"Oh relax man not like we would wanna spoil the fun when you break it to her." Zarath said snickering, in which was a bonk over the head with the pole from Rays spear.

"Give him a break, Zarath, and I'm just going to watch in case something juicy happens," Jackie said with a small smile making Ray blush as she packed her stuffed animal.

"Speaking of which, when were you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking about when we get back, I wanted to do it in a safe and private place such as this room, or there room considering the hole in the wall." He nervously chuckled.

"True, but why dont do it before we leave?" Gear asked looking back putting a metal repair kit in his backpack.

"I don't want emotions to get in the way of this mission." Ray says it plainly. Zarath looked over at him packing a sewing kit.

"And if something happens to her while we're out there?"

"Zarath don't say something like that, you know that we will all make it back alive and in one piece….mostly, no offence Gear." She looked at his sympathetically.

"None taken, and she's right, none of us will die or get hurt. Were the top of the class after all."

Ray was worried but tried to shake the thought out of his head.

"I'll be right back….I need to puke for a sec." with that Ran ran out of the room with a hand over his mouth which would only lead to vomiting in the toilet.

As the day went on, Ray seemed distant and overthinking things, he went to the training room and went into a simulated fight with anything that could attack them on the trip, Grimm, stubborn White Fang members, or any other forces of evil. As he chopped down wave after wave after wave of simulated enemies with npcs mixed in with real people as your team. When he finally got out he realized it was time for Zaraths training but as he walked to the woods he ran into mostly everyone in the expedition, including Hex, already knowing what was happening and what they would ask.

"Sure you guys can come along for this training exercise, considering the circumstances." with that, the team started training in the woods its started off as 1v1s, than one team against the other, all the while Ray was giving everyone tips and let them try team tricks such as synchronizing moves to deal mass amounts of damage in a small time frame. Ray and Gear tried something with a toppled tree to where it was setup to be leaning forward as Gear threw Ray at it to where he will use his shield to forcefully slam the edge on it to cut deep and wound up cutting it in half.

"Holy crap." Ray said shocked and looked back at Gear with a wide eyed look who also starred in shock.

"That worked better than expected." Gear walked up next to him and moved a hand over the thing to make sure its not an illusion. Then a bullet whizzed past their heads and they looked over at the two challenging them and it was Gabby and Gabriel.

"When did she get a pistol?" Ray said with a confused face.

"A story to long of a story to talk about, TAKE COVER." Gear moves out of they why as Ray puts his shield up to hide behind and ducks behind the circular area, when he felt resistance and pushed up to find that Gabriel used it to his advantage, he got hit in the chest with a thrown shield which promptly went back onto rays hand and then Gear made him focus his attention on him so Ray could focus on the ranged enemy, he hid behind the tree and fired shots off with his rifle against her pistol. She rolled out of the way and also hid behind a tree, ray charged at her with his sword and made her switch to her samurai sword and she brought up he sword and blocked it with her blade.

"When you try to block with a blade, make it so that it's as close to the hilt as possible, so it doesn't hurt so much." He said to her and then used her sheath as a blunt sword and took out his legs and had him at sword point. Ray smiled and took the hand she offered to stand up. She pointed her sword at him again and challenged him, he replied by swiping her sword away and slashing, they were both smiling as eached blocked and countered almost as if they fought the same fights and pains. And was finally over when Ray hit her in the back of the head and helped her up. Ray looked up and saw that it was getting dark quickly.

"Wrap up guys, we gotta get to bed." He announced formally and everyone finished up quickly.

Ray smirked knowing that everyone did improve and that he trusts everyone to be safe. He sighed with relief and they all started walking back, when a hand landed on my shoulder and turned me around, it was Sarah and she was kind of nervous and thought someone told her and instantly wanted to kill Zarath or Jackie.

"Um can you help me, I've been trying to something specifically flawlessly and I keep messing up?" She seemed embarrassed and Ray couldn't refuse.

"Um, sure why not." She smiled with relief and they waited for the others left and none of them batten an eye.

Ray readied his shield first and then noticed she placed her kamas next to the tree and walked a few feet away from him, Ray looked at her curiously then placed the weapon next to hers.

"Fisticuffs?" Ray asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get the hand of this, and well I'm worried I might end up without my weapon." She raises her fists and he also does the same, Ray goes over basic hand to hand combat regiments and released its way past curfew. He lets his hands down at the wrong time and ends up getting punched in the face in which Sarah freaked out and tried to apologize.

"It's alright, I'm alright, but I just realized its way past curfew, Goodwitch is going to kill us." realisation struck Sarah's face which turned to fear,

"How could we have been so stupid." Sarah was afraid she might get detention. But without either of them realising, a ursa major snuck up on them, Ray looked on in fear and tackled the beast without thinking, and in the midst of the situation Sarah freaked and unlocked her semblance and caused what seemed to be a huge flashbang with a concentrated area but silent outside while extremely loud on the inside, and blasted both Ray and the grimm, when it was over the grimm was just a pile of ash while Ray was unharmed, a little deaf but all in all good, when Ray looked back at Sarah she was lying on the ground passed out, he quickly took her in his arms and hid in a tree, he laid her on a branch against the main tree and grabbed their weapons. He had her in his arms so she wouldn't fall and stayed awake all night with her in arms until the school opened. When she woke up a few minutes before the school opened and asked what happened, she blushed and thanked Ray before they walked in and just walked right past Goodwitch and told her the gist of what happened passing by her not caring about the punishments.

**Gear: The Expeditions First day**

_Chapter 9_

Gear woke up groggy and in pain thanks to the training yesterday, thanks to Gabriel hitting the back of his neck with that metal tail, Zarath hitting him with the butt of his sword into his stomach, Sarah for taking out his knees with her kamas, and Ray for bashing in his face with that shield. He sat up and rub his nose and went to find painkillers, in which he downed five pills at once. He knew that today was the day they would depart for their expedition and he was stoked yet a little nervous. He walked over to the cafe ate his breakfast and decided to be the first to get to class so he could get more sleep before he had to leave. When he gave up on trying to sleep he saw people walking in and taking their seat, Ray sat next to him and so did Jackie.

"You guys ready?" Gear asked while stretching, glaring at Ray who was still drinking something.

"Yep, can't wait to kill you all outside the wall." Ray said unamused with a joking smile, then went back to his drink.

"Come on guys it won't be like were choking in enemies, besides after yesterday and improving my skill, I feel better." All three boys just turned and looked at her.

"Look, Jackie, we dont know whats outside that wall, none of know exactly, obviously grimm but what else would lie out there, maybe we'll find Gears arm and foot." Zarath said smiling.

When Dr. Ozpin finally announced over the P.D.A.

"To anyone that is going on an expedition gather your things and meet by the west side of the building." Gear sighed and stood up along with his crew and they got their bags and left to where they were needed. On the way out they met up with the other groups and it sounded like they were an army walking down the hall.

"Anyone else getting nervous?" Ray asked and looked around. There were a few responses from somewhere in the crowd with mixed emotions, some cocky, some worried and then there were the silent ones, those were the ones that worried Gear most. Zarath on the other hand was playing his tough guy act and all confident while scared shitless on the inside.

"Okay good then it's not just me." As they all got outside and said their goodbyes to each other they got in their expedition teams. , Oobleck and other teachers that none of them seen yet, were gathered and talking in hushed tones. Ozpin finally faced all the students and started talking.

"You were all chosen specifically by the rate of your grades. You are all the top or close to the top of your classes and you are here to help these teachers with their experiments and studies. Since you already know the risks, I will let your teachers lead you now and I wish all of you good luck." With that Ozpin left and everyone was boarding the ships.

"Cheery." Gabriel said and with a face, he adjusted his backpack and started walking.

"Hey Gabriel hang on a sec. I wanted to take a picture of all of us to hang on my wall." Ray called put and pulled him back before pulling out his camera, he set it up and even pulled Oobleck into the picture. When Gear looked at it, he couldn't help but smile, never in his life did he see so many outcasts finally together and working together. They all got on the bullhead and sat away from each other yet in small groups, but what really made Gear smile was that Ray was talking to Sarah, he didn't know about what and did not want to know, he leaned against the wall deep in his own thoughts, he looked out the window and saw they were passing over the wall. There was an unnerving tension in the air, Hex and Gabby were talking and laughing occasionally looking over at Gear, when he made eye contact he shrugged and they just laughed again. Zarath, Jackie and Gabriel were also deep in conversation about fighting and tactics.

"Searching where to sit Nahja." Oobleck was behind him which made him turn around with a jolt.

"Uh, no just thinking." Gear was calming down as he looked at the lanky professor.

"It will be a while so how about you sit and get some rest." Gear nodded and sat down and soon after passed out with his arms crossed.

Gear felt something wet on his face when he woke, everyone but Oobleck was asleep, no surprise, he probably hasn't slept in months. When he looked outside all he saw was a vast forest, and on the horizon he saw hill, but they seemed to only have sand and dirt on them. But when he saw his reflection he saw on his forehead was "Tin Man" written and he also had a french mustache and a monocle, he tried to wipe it off when he turned and saw that Hex had a permanent marker in her had and Gabriel was passed out next to her. He sighed in frustration and looked over at the lovers-to-be and saw that Sarah had passed out on Rays shoulder and they both had a headphone in, Gear smiled, as he walked over to Hex and also drew on her face for payback then walked over to Oobleck to ask.

"Are we there yet?" Oobleck just looked at him and nodded.

"Time to wake the others." he said plainly and somehow he carried a safari vest and hat with him and put it on while everyone was sleeping. Gear woke up Sarah first so Ray won't be a blushing mess throughout the entire trip and she woke with a start, she tightly grabbed Gears arm and Rays leg which in turn made Ray wake up in pain, meanwhile Gear didn't feel a thing,and with Ray groans of pain everyone else woke up, Hex woke up with penises all over her face and one directly pointing to her mouth, she screamed and Gabriel was just laughing and almost fell out of his chair, Oobleck fronwed and just torched both Hex and Gear, everyone was shocked with terror but as the flames died out they were both completely fine, the only thing that was gone was the pen on their face.

"If you children are done with your games, we are here." Oobleck said sternly and stepped off the ship without waiting. Everyone looked at each other embarrassed, slowly got up and stepped out with him, some stretched while others just yawned, they all brandished their weapons in case something came at them in surprise.

As Gear walked through the city with the group, he couldn't stop but wonder how many people lived here and how they lived with so little protection, as he looked around he noticed few damaged billboards and as he looked down the road, he saw what apparently used to be "Lucky's Gas" although the U, Y and A was nowhere to be seen.

"Supposedly this was a city… how did they live with so little protection?" Hex asked the question on everyone's mind. Oobleck stopped walking.

"Apparently there was no Grimm during these times, so when they finally emerged no one was equipped to take them out." He took off his hat and placed it against his chest in sorrow. Everyone else just looked down then they all started walking toward a tall building. There was a broken screen with old scratches cracks and puncture points on it. As they ascended the building Gear noticed Gabriel was using the wall for support.

"You okay, my dude?" Everyone stopped at looked back at the two. Gabriel nodded and almost hurled when he looked down a hole. Gear caught him and helped him up the rest of the stairs as Ray, Sarah and Hex looked on with pity. As Gear laid Gabriel onto his makeshift bed Oobleck announced to everyone.

"We need to take turns for lookout and if your worried about Gabriel, he will be fine, he just has a fear of heights and his stomach decided it was time to reacknowledge what he had for lunch." Ray was the first to volunteer for lookout, as some had sighs of relief, Gear and Sarah were worried as he took his sword and went onto the ledge, sleep didn't come easy for the metal armed warrior but before long, he drifted into sleep and had a nightmare about losing one of his friends and woke with a start as Ray was about to tap his arm.

"Time to explore dude come on, wake up." Gear rubbed his eye and looked at the blond child before his brain started working. He sat up and stretched before asking.

"Did you stay up all night being the lookout?" Ray didn't respond knowing he was going to get a talk about not sleeping so he just stood up and waited with the others. As Gear walked into the room he noticed Oobleck took out a schematic and map of the city and coordinated specific people to go to a specific place, Zarath and Hex to check out the area around Lucky's, Gabriel and Ray were to scout out times square with prof. Oobleck , Sarah and Jackie were to search the rooftops, while Gear and Gaby were to head to the super store.

"Now that you all know where to go and who to go with, good luck, you'll need it." With that all groups were off, although Gear and Gabby were slow to get going they made it to the store before lunch.

"So, um, Gear…" Gabby said shyly to the metal armed boy. "Why did you want to know if that girl, Elizabeth was into you, like you two just met?" Gear looked at her confused and with slight worry, "Has that seriously been in your head the entire time, ever since I brought it up and also why are you concerned with my love life?" She blushed, nodded and gave him a worried look. "I'm concerned because….because….." Gaby looked like she was about to burst all her emotions out at Gear. "Because it's not fair, I was here first, you just met her, everything I do, I do to try to get your attention, I loved you since day one, when my brother introduced us, I had crush on you since that day, your the only boy who didn't look at me like a freak, I love you and I should be the one who should date you!" Gear looked at her with wide eyes and blushing, silently scolding himself for not realising her feelings for him. "Gabby...I…. I had no idea you had feelings for me like that, if that's how you feel though…." Gear looks in her eyes and takes her hands. "I guess we should try it then...me and you, although your brother may not like the idea, but now that you opened my eyes i'll do anything for you." He tried to seal it with a kiss but she put a finger on his lips. "Let's wait until after were out of this predicament." They both smiled when Gear heard a gunshot as he pushed Gabby to the ground and ducked for cover.

Gear poked his head out to see where the bullet came from only to almost get headshot and he ducked again, he looked at Gabby who was in slight shock, he slid over to her as another bullet was fired, he pulled her into a hug and looked in her eyes. " We need to go to the back door, I need you to stay with me so we don't get shot, are you ready to run?" He said as calm as he could has she nodded, he grabbed her wrist and lead her to the back room, three bullets whizzed past them and embedded into the wall, they turned the corner and almost opened the door as bullets started getting sprayed at them, Gear quickly shut the door and barred it with a filing cabinet and looked at Gabby. "Were going to set up an ambush until the others get here, i'll fire off a flare in case they didn't hear the guns, make sure they don't come through the front door and kill us as I do this." She nodded and aimed her pistol at the door they came in from as Gear punched the ceiling and set off the flare. Two ex white fang members walked in and were gunned down by Gabby who was using her pistol. Gear went back out in the main area to punch and kill any member who came to close.

When it was a stand still, Gear heard more gunshots but not directed at them, he knew backup had arrived and soon aided the fight, Gabby followed and killed three more with her katana as Gear used his dust and cooked five guys. He was about to electrocute another but before that happened he noticed a familiar spherical shield bounce off him as a blond kid kicked him in the jaw knocking him out cold, the kid waved and ran up to him as Gear saw more figures behind him running to take care of the rest. "What happened, we came as fast as we could." Ray shot another one as she was about to stab Hex in the back. "Ambush, me and Gaby almost got our heads blow off as we were…..talking" Ray just shook his head as he ducked giving Gear time to punch a guy right in the chest which sent him flying into a wall. "Well, the calvary is here, although it looks like Oobleck sent off a flare for emergency exfil, so all we have to do is just wait it…" Ray's sentence was cut short by a female scream as Gear looked over and saw Gabby pierced as Gears vision went dark.

(scean)

**I know, cliff hanger cliche, well see ya next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slight dely on the update, anyway.**

**I do ****NOT**** own RWBY, all rights go to the origenal creators which I forgot the names off and im to lazy to look up.**

**Ray: One Stabbed Friend, One Abandoned Friend**

_Chapter 10_

As Ray heard the piercing shriek he looked over to the noise and saw the gator girl get run through with a sword, his eyes widened as his worst fear came to life, he stood there paralyzed as one of his closest friends blood coated the ground below her, it wasn't until Gear launched past him that he came to his senses. As he looked on he pulled out his rifle and unloaded clip after clip into anyone he saw, trying to make it to Gabby, but when he looked back at Gear, there was a strange red and yellow aura around him, forming horns on his head and claws on his hands, he tore through anyone that was in between him and Gabby, limb from limb, perfect being to bloody pulp. Ray would have been scared, except he knew that Gear was on his team. They finally reached Gabby in which Ray took off his weapon and plugged his earphones into her, he needed Gear to give him space but before he could utter a word, Gear ripped through anyone in a thirty foot radius, Ray heard Oobleck call in something but he was too focused trying to stop Gabby from bleeding out, when she was finally not at the risk of dying she said one word "Nahja" she then passed out from the blood loss.

"Oh no no no no, you are NOT dying on me!" Ray shouted hopping she could hear him. He pushed his semblance into overdrive, but it was no use, she was stable, but there was still a hole in her chest. Ray heard a bullhead over head, he dared lookup and saw a battle mech maned by the white fang, but as soon as he saw it, three flashes of red covered it and it broke into pieces, he didn't need to even think to know it was Gear who took it down, he didn't notice it until now that his eyes were blood red, although that also could be from the fact of being in enemy blood. As Gear continued to murder everything, Ray saw that the others were trying their best to keep Ray and Gabby safe, he saw Hex have a minigun, mowing down anything that stood in front of her. Gabriel was in his own frenzy taking down anything that was a threat within a few feet of him, Zarath had his axe out swinging at the faunus who he was knocking down, Sarah was next to Ray cutting down any stragglers that got to close. Jackie and Oobleck were clearing a path for the bullhead. Just as things seemed to be going their way, Grimm started to fall in.

The circle was getting smaller and smaller by the second, Ray still saw Gear in the distance, he decided to do the one thing that was going to help them and he screamed for him.

"NAHJA!" with that, Gear was there in an instant, he cleared a path for the bullhead and it was clear what he wanted them to do. As soon as the bullhead landed Ray picked up Gabby in his arms and booked it for the ship. When the doors were about to open two grimm tried to attack him but one was met with a kama and the other was met with a dagger sprouting from its mouth as it was pulled backward, Sarah and Jackie saved both Ray and Gabby. He jumped inside and placed her on one of the nine gurneys on the ship, they looked more like coffins. One by one each member piled into the bullhead, all except for Gear who was still on his rampage.

"What will we do, Gear is still out there, shouldn't he have know to come back by now?" Jackie said worried, Gabriel held his sisters hand as he came into the ship, Hex and Oobleck held off any threat that came into view. Ray felt a pull on his heartstrings as he perked up his quote.

"Gear wants us to leave… I don't know why he does without him, but I feel like he sent a thought into my head about leaving him behind." Ray felt everyone die with shock and sadness. He also felt anger forward him.

"How could we leave him behind, he's our friend, and how could you even think about that."

"Wait, wait leaving Tinman behind, you can't be serious, are you?" Hex finally chirped in. Ray nodded and was met by a backhand from Jackie. He snapped up to his feet with a raised fist, tears in his eyes as he looked at Jackie and saw everyone's face to, scared worried, and fearful. He put his fist down and a hand on his temple, clenching it. "Ray is right." Gabriel finally put his two cents in, and oobleck nodded in agreement in which he gave the order to start flying and the doors started to close. Jackie furiously pounded on the door but it didn't reopen. Ray sank into a corner, Sarah tried to console him but he just shrugged her away, Gabriel held Gabbys hand tighter and Zarath tried to hold Jackie back. Oobleck just closed his eyes and looked down. Everyones thoughts on the boy they left to die.

When the bullhead finally landed, Zarath ran out and puked into a trashcan. Kids gathered around the exit as Elizabeth, Percy and Christina was the first to run through the crowd. The three had smiles on their.

"Wait, where's Gear?" Elizabeth's smiles went away as she was met by Rays, dark tear soaked face. She then sank to the floor and screamed. "NOOOO!" Christina looked down as Percy wrapped his arms around her. Ray walked past them as he was emitting a rage sense into the atmosphere, people parted as he lead the way for Gabbys gurney.

"Jesus I didn't know they would fail this hard on a mission." a random person in the crowd said. Ray pulled out his rifle and aimed, only to be quickly stopped by Sarah who grabbed the gun barrel and forced it down, she whispered. "They are not worth out time." his gun turned back into a sword as everyone in the crowd calmed down, Ray didn't bother to go anywhere else but to the forest where they all trained the day before they left, he hoped no one followed him.

As Ray approached the area, the first thing he noticed was the tree that he cut with the force of Gears throw, immediately felt anger. As he pulled out his sword he slashed right out of the sheath and cut the air so fast the grass moved the way he was cutting as the stump was split in two. He then screamed in rage as he dropped his weapon and sank to his knees, he didn't care, he wouldn't care. A Grimm could have walked up to him and tore him to shreds and he wouldn't even move a muscle, not after knowing he was the one who gave the command to leave his friend behind. How could he even face Gabby, the two had just got together and he ruined their relationship by leaving him behind. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't dare look up, he kept his eyes closed and acted as a statue.

"It's not your fault you know." a familiar voice rang in his ears as he shot up to his feet, wrapped one arm around him and raised a fist against the head of the school. As soon as he saw who it was he backed away in fear and cowered.

"Don't worry, I won't expel you, although I will ask what you are doing here?" Ray just looked down in shame as he didn't reply. Dr. Ozpin just sighed and walked away, he used his canesword to point at a tree in which a faunus jumped down embarrassed, knowing she was obviously caught.

"Ray I….." her voice trails off, the boy still didn't even look up. She slowly approached him, but as she was close enough, he just lunged at her, holding her in a tight hug as his head found a nice place to finally cry in her shoulder. She was initially shocked but then wrapped her arms around him as he finally just broke down and let go of all his pent up emotions.

"Im so sorry" he said between his sobs. "I'm sorry for everything, for leaving gear behind, for almost punching Jackie, for pulling a gun on a kid. I just want it all to stop..." He let out all of his emotions except how he cared for Sarah, he couldn't tell her after what happened, it just didn't seem right. She listened knowing all he needed was a shoulder to lay on and a person to listen.

"I could've helped him, I could've gone out there to get him into the ship, I could have trained everyone better, everything would be different now, gabby almost killed, gear still with us, the two of us being different towards each other." Sarah's heart perked up at that last statement but she decided not to press, not now.

"None of us know if that would have helped, besides one friend left still alive is better than two friends dead, because we know gear can make it, we all know he can pull through and come out alive." Sarah trying calm the broken teen, or at least ease his shattered mind. Rays mind was finally clear enough to think and see straight. Although the first thought in his head was Sarah's sweet scent, he immediately switched his thoughts to the gator faunus that they had saved from death, he was worried about her condition but didn't want to move away from the hug. Finally he sad.

"We need to go check on Gabby…" He took one last breath of the lion faunus's sweet smell as he stood up and helped Sarah up as they walked to the infirmary.

As Ray knocked he was met by the scaly green and blue eyes of Gabriel, around his eyes were red circles and bags under his eyes, he didn't say anything as he shook his head and nudged it to the side looking over at the bench.

"She's not dying but she's in surgery, only family permitted to see her, and only from a distance." With that he closed the door as Ray and Sarah sat in silence, Ray clenched his hands together as Sarah reached over and place one of her hands over his. After three hours have passed Gabriel opened the door and saw that both Ray and Sarah had fallen asleep on the other, he slightly smiled as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, he forgot the flash was on. Rays eyes bolted open and he stood quickly, Sarah startled almost fell over and grabbed onto Rays arm for support. The swordsman glared at the faunus.

"What you guys were cute, couldn't help myself and besides, you two look great as a couple, also, Gabbys awake." Ray and Sarah blushed but followed gabriel into the room, the were met by a small female faunus with a patch over her left shoulder.

"Um… can i ask where gear is." Gabby said slightly shy but also fearful. Ray looked down as Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, the entire room had a dark overtone as Gabby looked down into her lap, she breathed and slightly smiled.

"He'll be okay, he better be if he loved me." Everyone looked at her shocked since she was never this smug before.

"Well damn, where was this version of you hiding?" Sarah asked curiously as Gabby just gave of a sly grin and smile.

After they caught Gabby up with everything that happened after she was stabbed, the doctor finally stepped in.

"She will be okay to walk in a week, although she will need a medical I.V bag for two more, but then after that she will be all set and ready for more training and fighting, and Ray was it, if it wasn't for you, Gabby here wouldn't have made it, and even if she did it would have taken a year for her to fully recover." Ray didn't care about that, all he cared about was that his friend was okay.

"Um Gabby, if you don't mind me asking, how was it, confessing your feelings to Gear?" Sarah asked inquisitively as Gabby looked at Ray and Sarah, she smirks and blushed. She stayed silent but looked at Sarah and mouthed the word "after" as she eyed her brother and Ray.

(scean)

**Sorry about the single chapter today guys, but as i was looking over this and the last chapters I posted, I messed up and gave you guys three chatper last time and it was screwing with my OCD, i promise to give you two chapter next time, hope you enjoyed and stay safe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long ass wait, the end of school was coming up and i put this down and forgot about it, but here it is again, as i said before so long ago, I DO ****NOT**** own RWBY or any of the origenal characters or places and all copyrights belong to the corresponding animators and animation companies.**

**Gear: Migraines in the Center of Blood**

_Chapter 11_

Gear woke with a start, he looked around in panic as he realized that he was in the center of a battlefield, he looked around terrified as he only saw parts of bodies and and pieces of Grimm scattered around, he slapped his hand to his head as his temples and brain hurt like a hot railway spike was just shot into it. As he collapsed back onto the ground he felt his hair get wet slightly, he looked at his hand and was shocked to realize that it was covered in blood, he screamed as he winced as his own voice hurt his head. He slowly got up knowing that he needed to move, he scanned the area quickly making sure none of his friends bodies were in the horrific scene, he sighed in relief as he stumbled to the tower where the encampment was so he could stay safe while this pain passed so he could think clearly before the long unknown trek back to the Vale.

Only two days have passed and Gears migraine still remained, sure it was significantly less painful then the days before, but it was still clouding his mind from clear thoughts. But as he looked around he saw blank broken walls and shattered windows, he heard voices from the streets but he knew they were white fang given their reactions to the horrific scene Gear had created, he scorned himself for letting go of so much control, he thought that if he didnt he would have been able to go home, he thought he would be able to hear his friends voices, he felt as if he could feel Gabbys smooth skin again. He quietly cried since he had the chance to himself where no one would hear him he then soon after passed out into a coma.

He finally woke after two weeks, thanks to the arm his organs needs were organised as so he would not die while in the coma, he thanked his family as he slowly got up and stretched, he was hungry and thirsty but all he could think about was Gabby. He stumbled around for a bit as he opened a small fridge that held a jug of water and some chips since there was no power it was still used as a storage device. He drank the entire jug and devoured the bag of chips, as he slowly regained his strength as his stomach settled he finally headed out, he slowly crept down the stairs and back onto the street, he was met by the cursed image of what he did, sure the white fang bodies had been moved, hopefully to graves, but the blood remained along with the mech pieces that were ripped apart, he looked away and ran, he looked at the map and compass he had taken and found he needed to move south. So he set off and killed any Grimm between him and his home, he fought and killed many before he was met by a strange figure.

His mother stood in front of him, mesmerised and confused he asked,

"Mom, what are you doing out here, it's dangerous, why are you so far away from home?" he asked pleadingly as she just turned and started walking east, Gear followed her worried that a Grimm would appear, but none did. As his mother walked over and under a branch Gear noticed they were at the edge of a cliff, she fearlessly walked over to the edge as Gear tried to run after her, but she looked back at him and fell backwards, as Gear jumped and landed at the edge, all he saw was the shear drop and a nest with a living Nevermore sleeping it's breathing pattern changed as Gears fear level went up but it didn't wake, as he controlled his heartbeat he knew what his mother wanted him to do, even if it wasn't her.

As he descended the cliff, careful not to make any noise he almost slipped but luckily the rock missed the ledge and just continued to fall. Gear then made it to the ledge and crouched behind a rock, he was surprised when he was met by his father who looked pissed, he looked at Gear with a scowl and raised his hand, as Gear braced for a slap but was only met with a hand on the shoulders his father still had a scowl but Gear knew he wanted him to come home, as he looked over the rock he saw the Nevermore still asleep, as he slowly approached it he noticed there was a hole in the wall, a huge nest shaped hole. He stopped dead in his tracks as the bird Grimm finally woke up, which was met by a metal fist to the beak but it just cawed and slammed Gear against floor, it bit down on him causing his leg muscles to go sore, as this happened gear used fire dust to burn the birds face which caused it to stagger off Gear and screech. Gear was then met with a wing as he was slammed against the wall as it started to charge him. But luckily his father stepped in the way with his arms raised, as he began to move his hands the creatures head followed the movement until its eyes changed from red to a light teal green. The Nevermore then turned around and hunched its back, as Gear looked on in shock he watches his dad climb the creatures back then fade away, Gear understood easily and slowly walked over to the bird, he mounted the beasts back as he felt the smooth leathery boney body beneath him, as he held the horns tightly the bird readied his wings as it started to flap them and ascend into the air.

Holy shit was the only thoughts in Gears mind, not only did I kill a shit ton of white fang, but now i'm riding a Grimm, what else could happen today. Gears thoughts went wild as he looked to the sun which strangely looked like Gabby, he didn't know what it meant but he leaned forward and the Grimm flew flaster, as if picking up on Gears urgency to get home. As the Grimm flew, Gear felt as if something else was watching him, he looked over his shoulder but saw nothing, he looked down, but the Grimm took that the wrong way as it dive bombed the ground. Gear screamed as the Nevermore dived into the ground, the teal eyes glowed brightly as the Grimm straightened itself and started to fly again, after that, the wide eyed, breathless child made a mental note not to look down again while we was riding the Grimm. When Gear looked up over the horizon he finally saw home, the Vale in all its glory, like a red hot shooting star that kept on getting bigger and bigger, then Gear realised it was a fiery javelin shot by a ballista which promptly hit the Grimm in the chest.

The only thoughts that were running through Gears head were, "How did this happen" and "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, SOMEBODY FUCKING HEEEEELP!" As he and the Grimm were spiraling into the ground, Gear noticed the Grimms eyes instead of teal and green were now blood red, it tried to bite him with its beak or scratch him. They landed with the sound of a car crash with a small creator. As Gear rose he was met face to break with the Nevermore, as it reared back to bite him Gear shot at it with his dust which caused it to miss its intentional shot but still bit down on Gears metal arm. He screamed in pain and rage as he ripped his arm out of the Grimms mouth and backhanded it with a clenched fist, breaking the creatures beak sending it spiraling backward. Gear looked at his arm which was broken and hanging on by the frame that was basically the bone of the arm, he knew that we won't be able to use dust or deliver a effective punch with it, he knew he was screwed, but he stood back up and punched at it with his normal arm which caused the crack to grow wider and snap the beak completely off the bird, which it reared back in pain and let out and shriek that Gear felt in his bones. When it stopped it hit him with its wing to send Gear flying into a tree, he felt his ankle twist as he screamed in pain. He lay there, against the tree for what seemed an eternity as he waited for his death, when he looked up he saw the nevermore standing over him, with a wing raised as he closed his eyes and looked down, he had a feeling that death was upon him, but what he heard instead, was a gunshot.

He looked up as he saw blood fly out of the creature as he saw a bullet trail all the way from the wall, as if a railgun was fired all the way past the wall. As Gear looked back at the creature her noticed it no longer had a head which was promptly stuck to a nearby tree, after it smashed through five others to lodge itself in. He grimaced a smile before standing up and slowly limping down the hill, hu tumbled down, rolling down the rest of the hill. When he came to a stop he finally stood back up and limped the rest of the way to the gate which opened with familiar faces standing behind it.

**Ray: One Hell of a Welcome**

_Chapter 12_

When the railgun went off, everyone in the cafeteira looked towards where it shot, they all saw the glint of blood in the air slosh into the ground, but then Ray, Hex and Gabby looked closely and saw that there was a humanoid figure were the blood once was, they noticed the glint of the sun hanging from one of the figures arms, an arm that was barely connected to the body.

"Is...Is that Tinman?" Hex said hopefully, yet doubtful as well.

"If it is…...we have to look, he could be hurt." Gabby still had to walk around with her I.V. bag but she was right.

"We gotta get down there then and I'm sure he's hurt, he better be for putting us through that." Ray said coldly and he rushed to the door almost breaking it off its hinges, when people realised he was running to the gate, everyone got up to run, some were nervous worried about the consequences when everyone who was with gear on that fateful day had one thought in common, screw the consequences.

As they ran to the gate all that went through Rays head was "please be okay, please be okay, you better not die right now you ass." Gabby tried her best to keep up but brought herself to a slow walk, she cursed the I.V. bag that was slowing her down as she watched her friends run ahead, she looked up and saw all the bullheads flying to their destinations.

When Ray reached the gate he scaled the wall and looked out over the edge, sure enough their metal armed friend was finally back, he jumped down as he heard the call to open the gate in which the huge metal doors opened and the person that stood on the other side looked like he had been through hell, Gear was finally home, ray looked back and noticed everyone from the start of the year and a ambulance was there to welcome and support him back into the city.

"Holy fucking shit, you damn asshole." Ray said as he hugged his friend tightly until he heard a groan of pain as he let go immediately. Ray and Gear looked around as people crowded around the suspected dead hunter. Everyone was asking questions from how he survived to what the hell happened. But the only thing Gear cared about was where and what condition is Gabby in, he looked coldly in Rays eyes.

"Where's Gabby?" Gear said with worry and panic in his eyes. Ray simply smiled and turned to the gate and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Make a path!" Ray said loudly as everyone wade a path for the alligator faunus, but Gear could only see the back of Rays head.

"Tinman," Ray said with a slight snicker "I present to you, your love." as he moved out of the way as Gabby slowly made her way through the path.

Ray saw relief spread across Gears face, especially when Gabby pulled him into a hug, he could have sworn he saw a tear in his eye as he pulled away from the hug and pulled her into a kiss. The paramedics came in and took Gear to the hospital, along with gabby since they would not separate from each other. Everyone slowly went back to the academy in which a long boring speech about how nobody's supposed to leave campus while school was active even if a suspected dead hunter comes back from the field, Professor Goodwhich continued,

"...and so, as of all you decided to leave campus during school hours, for the next two week, no one is permitted to leave to go to the city." Everyone sighed.

"They do know that's not really going to work" Gabriel said slightly irritated.

"Yeah, like seriously, this is not going to stop kids from doing the same thing next time." Ray leaned back in the bench as he ate some left over bacon.

"At least Gear is back." Jackie said in relief, everyone nodded and smiled.

"I'm actually going to go check on him, you guys coming?" Ray asked the pair, in which they both nodded.

Ray knocked on the door and walked in to see his best friend sleeping on the bed, he looked at Jackie and Zarath and smirked, despite Jackie's protests Ray carefully walked up to Gear and slapped his forehead as Zarath hit Gears chest causing him to wake up in pain as both non injured boys fell to the ground laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you guys, friends or not you don't do that to a man." Gear growled at the as spit was going down his mouth, they still kept on laughing as Jackie kicked Ray and stomped on Zarath for doing that, causing both of them to stop.

"Sorry about that Gear, I tried to tell them not to do it." She said apologetically, zhe just glared at her but soon lifted his gaze since Ray and Zarath are now the ones in pain.

"Really the guy who made us feel like shit and mourn for is going to kill us..." Ray said with slight agitation in his voice. "I thought I left you to die dude, I felt like shit thinking i was the one who killed you, the guy I was supposed to work with and help through everything, I was the one who brought up the idea, and i tortured myself for it….I almost punched Ozpin when he tried to help me, I still haven't told Sarah about how I felt because I thought I fucking killed you!" Ray screamed as he clenched his fists, he charged at his hospitalized friend as Zarath and Jackie tried to block him before Ray wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Don't you ever do something like that again you fucking asshole." Ray held onto the metal armed teen, even though he was being pushed off by said teen, in which he succeeded in pushing his mentally broken friend off him.

"Well then, didn't expect Ray to say all that." Jackie said shocked.

"Wait, you almost punched our headmaster, Dr. Ozpin himself?" Zarath asked wide eyed.

"Either way, guys...I...I'm sorry I just lost it, I couldn't control my body, I….I needed to protect Gabby, that's all I remember before waking up in the middle of that bloodbath." Gear said coldly and empathetically. As if on cue the door swung open.

At the door was two familiar gator faunus, one of them still had an I.V. bag while the other had a devious smile on his face.

"Gear!" Gabby squealed at she made her way over to him as quickly as she could to fall into his embrace once again, Ray and the others tried to look away to give them some privacy.

"Gabby, before you start glomping on him can I set some ground rules straight his him for dating my sister." Gabriel perked up, causing a huge sigh as the female faunus stood up, Gabriel look at Gear and crossed his arms.

"One, if I find out you two are "having fun" I will break your other leg, two, pull a stunt like that again and I WILL make sure you two break up, and lastly, you break her heart, I rip out yours, got it?" Gabriel said the last part while brandishing his teeth, he was only met with a smile.

"First of all, you don't have to worry about what I will do to your sister, more like you need to worry about what she will do to me, second you try to do anything to harm me you'll find out that I'm hard to hurt, and third, I have no intentions of breaking her heart." At the first comment he had, everyone blushed, especially Gabby who was now in a place called sweater town.

As Gear told everyone his story of how he woke up and the eventful walk back to the city there was a knock at the door, as the handle rotated and the door opened two adults walked walked in, one female, one male.

"Um guys, I'd like you to meet my parents, they kind of helped me ride the nevermore back here." Everyone looked at the married couple like they were crazy, except for Gabby who instinctively wrapped her arms around gears arm, worried how they would react to her. Gears mother ran to her son and held him in a tight hug, holding onto him for dear life, his father walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, Ma, Pops, I want you guys to meet my girlfriend."

"Glad to see you back, although I doubt without your mothers help and mine you wouldn't have made it back…..wait girlfriend!?" Gears father looked at him in shock and fury.

"Uh, Gear, here's some tickets to a fighting event, and dont worry its after you get out of here, meanwhile i'm gonna leave, before this blows up." Ray said quickly and walked out, as the others also quickly said their goodbyes and left except Gabriel and Gabby who decided it was best to help Gear talk to his parents.

(scean)

**AN: again sorry about the wait and I will continue to make this and post it here, also as I reread this, again sorry for the cringy romaces, se you next time, also leave any comments somewhere, I forgot where to go to read coments.**


	7. Authors NoteForetelling

**Sorry for this little between chapter thing, but this is to say that with the school year starting, I wont be able to write as much and shout out to those who go to Lowell High, the author of this goes here for the next two years, if I stay ontop of the work papers. But other then that this is just a small forewarning about reduced chapters done over longer periods of time.**


End file.
